This invention concerns a method for monitoring warp breaks on weaving machines, and a device which uses this method, more particularly a method and a device for monitoring warp breaks on weaving machines in which whenever a warp breaks occurs, a number of data items from the point at which the break occurs are stored in a memory, in such a way that they can be processed to make available information about the state of particular machine components, the warp beam used and particular machine settings.
This invention is particularly suited to monitoring of warp breaks in weaving machines which use a warp stop motion consisting of one or more rows of drop wires. Dutch patent application No. 8600372, made by the present applicant, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,967, issued Dec. 20, 1988, describes a device for determining the position of a warp break on weaving machines with drop wires, in which there are mechanisms that can move underneath the warp stop motion and thus determine the position of a fallen drop wire. This position can then be shown by, at the the point where the fallen drop wire is situated, showing a light signal, bringing up an indicating finger, or gripping the fallen drop wire and presenting it above the other drop wires.